What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Sketch Satires
Sketch Satires is an American-British-Canadian adult animated sketch comedy television series produced by MoonBoy Animation, Stoopid Buddy Stoodios, DHX Studios Toronto, SideCar Content Accelerator (since 2016), Zodiak Active and Aardman Animations, created by Seth MacFarlane, Matt Groening, Bob Camp, Seth Green, and Joe Murray. The show first aired on Fox on England on September 10, 2005, and later began airing on Fox on America and Teletoon (as part of its Teletoon at Night block) on Canada starting on November 19, 2005. The series is rated TV-14 for TBD. Overview Every episode features an assortment of sketches. The show typically begins with a Nose Picker sketch, in which a girl named Olivia pulls out an object from her nose (which is also the title of each episode in Seasons 1 and 2). From then on, several sketches are then played out to fill the remainder of the show, ending with the June Spume and Melville sketch, in which a girl named June Spume uses her body parts to produce music, such as her teeth as a piano, while a cat named Melville dances which accompanies the show's theme music as the show ends. Typically, there is only one of each type of sketch per episode, but some segments appear twice, and some do not appear at all. Most flash-animated and stop-motion sketches in Seasons 1 and 2 always consist of three parts, which alternate with one other sketch in between each portion. The other one-time sketches follow the same pattern but with only two parts each, while the remaining recurring sketches are treated as regular segments. As of the third season, however, only Melville appears, featuring in a dance clip before the credits roll. The Nose Picker sketch still appears though. The rest of the series added new characters and sketches, while the stop-motion sketches didn't return. Some CGI characters such as The Gnaughty Gnomes and Mr. Hives & Timbo and flash-aninated characters such as Sara Swapsy and Ira and Lyra disappeared. In addition, CGI or flash-animated characters dance between segments, or the Sketch Satires logo is shown with a gag, and the CGI format is slightly different from the previous, because of the different shape of the characters' eyes (because the color irises are removed due to the show's first and second seasons are in favor of more appropriate content), the short depth of their heads (including the mouths would be CGI and realistic than the hand-drawn mouths from the first and second seasons) and the huge shading on them not showing the glossy surface of their appearance, while the flash animation format uses different styles. Cast Sketches Original sketches Original CGI sketches * Nose Picker: A girl pulls out an object from her nose, which is also the title of each episode. * Ninja Handyman: A family resorts to the help of a ninja to solve everyday mundane problems (such as using a rolling pin to squeeze the last few dollops of toothpaste from its tube). In the first and second seasons, the family liked Ninja Handyman, but in the rest of the series, the family sometimes gets really annoyed and irritated when he appears in their home. In the first two seasons, Ninja Handyman works very hard in anything he does, but as of the third season, he is rather lazy, a bit careless, somewhat insane, accident-prone and much more comical. * Parping Ponies: A horse named Horace and his aunt Hortense try to avoid the embarrassment that usually results from Horace's flatulence problem. Sometimes (but rarely) Hortense also has flatulence. * Napkin Squirrel: A storyteller tells the story of a paper (origami) squirrel and what it considers fun — the things that harm the squirrel in any way, shape, or form are said to be "no fun at all". * Dr. Inosaur: A dinosaur doctor who tries to eat his patients, but fails. He works in the doctor's office at the clinic, but in the third season, he works at the hospital and tries to eat his patients anyway he can but is always annoyed by a Peter Griffin-esque dog. * Captain Gagtastic: The namesake supervillain, who terrorizes a family by telling anti-jokes and makes them cry instead of laughing. * Japanese Fighting Fish: Three fish (claiming to be "real hard" Japanese fighting fish) who bully another (typically much larger) fish that is cohabiting in the same tank, or another sea creature or an item, only for the other fish, object or sea creature to retaliate in kind. * News Reporters: News anchors Mike Today and Sally Van have gender wars by taking shots at the opposite gender. At the end of the sketch, it is revealed that the two have a crush on each other, and they kiss in the first-season finale. In the third season, this changes with the characters sharing the same views as their news reports. Starting with the 6th season, the sketch is now flash-animated and extended to include typical TV news shows sections with more characters. * Street Rappers: A group of three street rappers do something in a manner that is completely different from their image (mostly childish things), only to be caught by an innocent bystander, who is usually either one of the members of the Ninja Handyman family or the CGI version of Charlotte from the "Making Fiends" sketch (which appeared in the fourth season). In most recent seasons, they would rap like normal, one of them would say something dumb, and the other two would exclaim. * Why the Dinosaurs Died Out: A humorous take on why dinosaurs became extinct "60 million years ago last Tuesday". Original flash-aninated sketches *'Okay Coach, I'm Ready': A boy named Nathan dresses up in a sports costume only to find he's doing the wrong sport as indicated by his coach. *'TBD': *'TBD': *'TBD': *'TBD': *'TBD': *'TBD': *'TBD': Seasons 1-2 Recurring CGI sketches * The Gnaughty Gnomes: An elderly lady (or occasionally a member of the Ninja Handyman family) is enamoured by a set of lawn gnomes, only to faint in shock when discovering that the three gnomes are alive and acting in a typically destructive manner. * Mad Dad Scientist: A father who pretends to be a evil scientist about to finish an invention, only to be interrupted by his son Kirk, which at the same time reveals that the father was simply repairing a common household item, or doing a household task, such as getting a spider out of the bathtub. * Mr. Hives and Timbo: A boy named Timbo tries to avoid his teddy bear Mr. Hives, which he claims to have outgrown. Mr. Hives inevitably reappears with his ominous catchphrase "Huggy, huggy!". He appears in all manner of places, including in a ketchup bottle, behind garden gnomes and on TV. * Rude Limerick Boy: A boy who shows up on stage to perform a limerick, in which the limerick's last word is typically unsuitable for the audience, so he is interrupted before saying it, usually by an object from his limerick. * June Spume and Melville: A girl plays instruments with various parts of her body while a cat dances. Recurring flash-animated sketches * My Mother the Armchair: A teenage girl consistently becomes embarrassed by her mother: a yellow armchair with a purse. * Sara Swapsy: A girl tries to swap an array of miscellaneous objects for an item that she sees with a random person (e.g.: the mother of a small boy). * Only Joking: A young boy asks his father why something happens (e.g.: why bees collect honey) and his father jokingly replies with fictional comments (e.g.: Only honey bees collect honey, it's the brain bees you should look out for) which usually results with the boy running away screaming and the father saying "Only joking, son! Dear, oh dear". However, the father's "joke" turns out to be true during the last sketch shown in each episode, and it backfires on him. * Ira and Lyra: Two girls tell their mother a crazy fake story to get each other in trouble about why one of them, for example, poured water on the other, only to be caught out for a small detail such as where a certain bus stops. One-time flash-animated sketches Stop-motion sketches * Seasons 3-present New CGI sketches *'The Two Astronauts': These two men named Jake and the Captain who are always in the cockpit of their spaceship and have problems with their computer (stylized as a metallic silver head with pink hair and light blue eyes) who acts like a human or acts stupidly. *'The Hypno Poodle': A poodle who always gets what he wants, because he hypnotizes people, and mostly his owners into doing animal things or bizarre things. *'Master Handyman': Ninja Handyman's counterpart, white-dressed and really more helpful than the normal Ninja Handyman. *'TBD': *'TBD': *'TBD': *'TBD': *'Melville': He replaces the June Spume sketch. He is now working as a janitor, but when the lights turn on, he starts dancing. The music always differs in each episode. New flash-animated sketches *'Cartoon Intro Songs': a series of cold opening sketches shown at the start of each episode since season TBD (taking the place of "Nose Picker" as the cold opening sketch). They are parodies of animated series intros mixed with either another show or a videogame. *'Judge Granny': Parodying Judge Judy, the sketch follows Granny (from Looney Tunes' Tweety and Sylvester cartoons) adjudicating various cases involving cartoon characters. Tuffy Mouse (from Tom and Jerry) and Bullwinkle J. Moose appear as attorneys in the sketch. *'Making Fiends': The interactions between Vendetta, a villainous girl that regularly makes monsters called "fiends" to terrorize people, and Charlotte, a highly optimistic and idiotic girl who sees everything as friendly and believes Vendetta is her best friend. Both attend elementary school in the gloomy town of Clamburg. Charlotte unintentionally irritates and embarrasses Vendetta, and as a result, Vendetta attempts to assassinate her with her fiends but she always fails out of Charlotte's good luck. The sketch is created by Amy Winfrey (who also voices Charlotte) and appeared during the second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth seasons, with TBD segments produced, which most of them consist of three parts in an episode, which alternate with one other sketch in between each portion. *'How Superhero Films Should Have Ended': A sketch who parodies superhero films by creating alternate endings and pointing out various flaws. Altered or added scenes are shown from the superhero film, followed by the superhero(es) that appear in the movie interacting with Batman and Superman in the Super Cafe; which always appears at the end of each segment. The sketch is created by Daniel Baxter (who also voices Batman and Superman) and Tina Alexander, and is also part of their web series How It Should Have Ended. Introduced in Season 4. **'Super Cafe': Superman and Batman talk in a superhero cafe while dealing with their well-known conflict and interacting with other superheroes. **'The Villain Pub': A follow-up to the Super Cafe sketch, showing villains in a secret bar talking about their defeats after every battle with superheroes. It is modeled from Cheers and features many popular villains like Loki, the Joker, Hades, Lord Voldemort and many more began with the sixth season. In those segments, Emperor Palpatine is the bartender and Bowser is the bouncer. *'How Skeletor...': When he isn't trying to defeat He-Man, Skeletor is just a normal dude. *'Dora the Grownup': Everyone's favorite explorer Dora Márquez (from the Nick Jr. series Dora the Explorer) is all grown up now and she can do anything because she is a grownup. *'Spike the Bulldog Punches You in the Face': The sketch follows Spike the Bulldog (from Tom and Jerry) as the aggressive hero in parodies of action films, mainly ones starring action figures such as Bruce Willis, Mel Gibson, Vin Diesel, Leonardo DiCaprio, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Dominic Purcell, and Liam Neeson. The sketch's name is a reference to Spike punching most characters he meets with in every episode. *'Caillou at 22': Caillou is all grown up, but he sure doesn't act like it. *'Barney the Baby-Hating Dinosaur': A parody of Barney the Dinosaur, which follows Barney who is portrayed as a passion hater of human toddlers and preschool/kindergarten-aged children (and Caillou) due to he finds them extremely annoying, disgusting, crude, loud and immature, which he often hurts them, threats them, curses at them, calls them bad names and rants at them everyone. He gets annoyed by hearing them cry, scream, whine, and even misbehave, as his roommates BJ and Baby Boop are having an hard time to try to stopping him by kindly explaining him to understand about them by saying “they’re just too young”, which Barney often refuses to listen by telling them “shut up”, “don’t take care” or “excuses don’t change things”. *'The Villain Enemies': Three iconic Disney animated film villains — Jafar, Captain Hook and Scar — are now roommates residing in an apartment called TBD, where they bicker and argue for the entire segment, leading them to a whole fight which just one of them can win. *'Cheeky Bastard': TBD *'Dogs Humping': TBD *'Mouse Ball -BEEP-': A parody of the Dragon Ball series with mice. *'Itchy and Scratchy': The gag cartoon from The Simpsons appearing as a sketch in the show. Most segments are reused from The Simpsons recent episodes. *'The Berenstain Bears' Life': The Berenstain Bears are reinterpreted as a dysfunctional family, Papa (named Billiam) is a short-tempered and unlucky father; Mama (named Margaret) is a piano teacher who is always ridiculed by her family, and Brother & Sister are troublemakers who torment/irritate their father. The sketch has ended in 2015. *'COPS: In Animalville': A parody of police-themed reality television series that follows incompetent police officers, constables and sheriffs in a city populated by anthropomorphic animals. *'Classic (and Modern) Cartoon Parodies': One-shot spoofs of cartoon characters and shows, from Mickey Mouse and Looney Tunes to Johnny Bravo and The Fairly OddParents. *'Superhero Parodies': TBD *'Gargamel the Idiot': When he isn't trying to capture Smurfs, Gargamel is a complete idiot who gets messed in comical troubles. *'How to...': A series of sketches designed to teach the viewers exactly how to do a particular thing. Every segment ends up with an idiotic police officer named Sergeant Anous "arresting"/killing the host and/or other character(s). It serves as an animated version of Smosh's videos of the same name. *'Crazy Platypus' Lost and Found': *'The QPiz': The misadventures of three alien girls, Hearty, Liebe and Lovelyn, who arrived from an unknown planet to spread the feelings and romance on Earth, but with unfortunate yet comical results. The sketch is mainly produced in Italy. *'Adult Arthur': Arthur Read and his friends (from the PBS Kids series Arthur) are all grown up, but being an adult can really suck. *'Winnie the Pooh's in the House': Winnie the Pooh and his friends now live with an grown-up Christopher Robin Milne and his two children in a suburb of Los Angeles. In this sketch, Pooh is now reinterpreted as a alcholic and drug adict; Piglet is reinterpreted as a bisexual (a pun of him being pink), unlucky coward; Tigger is reintrepreted as a SpongeBob-esque optimistic who accidentally causes chaos with his antics; Rabbit is reinterpreted as a alcholic who works as a fry cook at a fast-food restaurant; Eeyore is reinterpreted as very depressed and has often attempts to commit suicide, but has failed every time, adding to his depression even more; Owl is reinterpreted as a respected lawyer; and only Kanga and Roo remain as well. *'Freaking Suárez!': An Ecuadorian idiotic man named Suárez unintentionally causes bad luck to all his friends. *'Edgelord': Just a super normal teenager dealing with super normal teenage problems. *'Punk Rock Karate Rabbits': Punk Rock Karate Rabbits, they're rabbits from Jupiter! They are angry all the time! Also they... *'Suction Cup Man': TBD *'In a World...': A series of sketches where various characters parody classic movies such as The Godfather, Star Wars and more. *'Foes on the Farm': The misadventures of Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg trying--and failing miserably--to coexist with each other. *'TBD': *'Secret Histories': a sketch which depicts well known characters such as Mario as an evil dictator; Tails as an obsessive stalker; Earthrealm as a peaceful paradise invaded by Outworld; an all-new origin story to Mega Man; and so on. *'TBD': *'TBD': *'TBD': *'TBD': *'TBD': *'TBD': *'TBD': Episodes See List of Sketch Satires episodes Home release Reception Gallery Sketch Satires logo 2005.png|The show's original logo until 2019 my_drawing_of_vendetta_and_charlotte__by_redheadxilamguy_dbd7o8c.png|The concept designs of Vendetta and Charlotte from the "Making Fiends" sketch. d99qyeq-cc31eab2-7584-4f9b-bb4b-d10c454500f5.jpg|The final designs of Vendetta and Charlotte from the "Making Fiends" sketch. Sketch Satires Title Card 1.png|Title card from 2006 to 2019 Sketch Satires Title Card 2.png|Title card from 2019 to present. Trivia * The series shares various similarities with Adult Swim's Robot Chicken. *Kirk (from the "Mad Dad Scientist" sketch), the girl from the "My Mother the Armchair" sketch, Sara Swapsy, June Spume, Ira and Lyra from the show's first and second seasons were appeared in the "Nose Picker" sketches on every episode of Season 6, in which the characters are using the style of the show's third season. **Also, the four characters from the previous flash-animated sketches were appearing in their CGI forms. * * * * * * * * * Category:TV-14 Category:TV Series